Like Trying To Lick Your Elbow
by OWLZ
Summary: he was the new kid and she was the rebel. he was scared of her and she was silently screaming for company. how one book series will bring these two together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Simple Dimple One Shot. Well, okay a really long one! Wow I feel like a beast uploading so much crap! Maybe it isn't a lot to you guys (or fast enough^-^) but damn it feels like a shed load to me! And by the way, this shows how much I love you all. I should really be studying for my regents (10:30 at night before a regents, mind you, and I'm typing), buuut its Global tomorrow! Easy peasy…..I wonder why peas are easy…..ugh disgusting mental images!

OC-ness! But I think its cute3

And my first 1st person fanfic, and it's SOUL! YAHOO! *channels inner Black*Star*

Okay I'm done with the random, read on my little churros!

* * *

><p>I hated my mom, so I purposefully played "my" music to piss her off. I hated my dad, so I purposefully slammed doors to make his headaches worse. I hated my brother, so I purposefully snubbed his violin skills. I hated my home (if you could call it that), so I purposefully left.<p>

All the things in life I've ever hated, I've done something that _it_ hated.

So what the hell am I supposed to do when this chick I don't even know gets up in my face like this?

Said chick was currently in said face. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look like she wanted to fight or something. She just stared at me. Nose to nose, in my frikkin face!

It was so uncool how unable to react I was. A cool guy wouldn't have let some psycho invade his space like that. Especially on the first day of school. Way to get labeled.

Still staring back into her green eyes (it was like they were staring into my soul…creepy) with wide eyes of my own, I could here people whispering all around me. From my peripheral vision, I could see a group of girls sitting not too far from me looking at me (and the chick) with something like fear in their eyes. Like they were scared for me.

A group of guys to my other side were looking also, except they were grinning. "Wonder if she'll kick his ass like she did to that Ox kid?," one of them whispered excitedly. Okay, now I'm totally weirded out by this chick.

Looking her over now, she didn't look like she could kick _anyone's_ ass. At least from this close up. She actually looked pretty normal, I could even go as far to say that she was kinda cute. If it weren't for the whole in-my-face-capable-of-kicking-ass situation. Her hair was grayish blonde, not dyed like all those fakes walking round. And she had it up in two side ponytails, which sooo did not go with the rest of her outfit.

Creeped out as I was, I actually dared to let my eyes travel Southward. She didn't have much of a rack, but that didn't stop her from wearing a low cut shirt. It was dark blue with white writing ("the angels have the phone box"….okay?) and it stopped at her hip bones. She also wore low rise skinny jeans with a zebra print belt, showing off a nice bit of hip. Maybe, from a distance, I could find her little ensemble sexy, the whole rocker chick thing she had goin on was cool, but not from this close.

In all the time it took me to scan her over, about 10 seconds had passed. And there she was, still staring at me. I couldn't look in her eyes. They were so big and just…green! I've never seen green eyes before. And the expression, like she was…looking for something. Asking me a question that she thought I had the answer to. Well, I have a question and I sure as hell want her to answer it. _Can you please get out of my face?_

"Oh, there you are!"

Someone grabbed my shoulders from behind and violently pulled me away from Green Eyes. I stumbled a little, tried to catch my balance, all the while she stayed there, still frikkin staring! Whoever pulled me away was my savior, thank you!

"Ahah! I was looking for you everywhere!," the voice said again. I didn't turn to look at who it was, they came up beside me. It was a guy with black hair and 3 white lines on one side. Thank you Kid!

Kid bowed slightly to the chick and chuckled nervously. "I'm terribly sorry, Ma'm! I can assure you he had no idea that was your seat!" So that's what her problem was. I took Miss Priss's seat.

As Kid continued to apologize frantically, she slowly leaned down to occupy the empty seat and said nothing. With her back to us, Kid visibly relaxed. "Sorry, to have bothered you. He's new here," he said, then grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the back of the classroom. He roughly shoved into a seat then sat down beside me.

"What were you thinking?," he whispered venomously, afraid to raise his voice should Green Eyes hear. "Do you know who that is? Do you get a weird thrill out of almost dying? Jeez, Soul, I can't always be there to bail you out should you mess with her!"

Even thought I only met the guy 1st period, it was 4th now, he was already trying to look out for me. I knew he was cool, despite his…weird tendencies. Speaking bout that, he was currently stacking papers on the desk next to us until they were 'perfectly symmetrical.'

I leaned back in my chair and decided to just wait until he was done. Since no one was sitting in front of me, I got a clear view of that chick. She was three rows ahead of me, right up front with the nerds. Weird, she didn't seem like the nerd type. Apparently the other nerds thought so too, since they all sat away from her.

Come to think of it, no one sat by her. No one said 'hi' as they passed her; no one threw notes at her. She was completely alone.

Guess everyone knows to stay away except me. Which leads me to this:

"Who is she anyway?"

Kid froze from his symmetrical duties then turned slowly to face me. His expression was disbelief. He looked at me like I had two heads…on my shoulders…

He sneaked a peek at Green Eyes, saw she wasn't looking, then scooted up into my face (what's up with these people and faces?). He whispered again, "You seriously don't know?"

I shook my head and waited for him to explain.

Kid sighed before continuing. "I know you're new here, but you must've at least heard something?"

"Well, I heard those guys over there say she beat up some kid named… Ox?"

Kid chuckled darkly. "Yeah, he got off easy. Only a broken jaw, black eye and two missing teeth. I guess she was having a good day."

…._'Only?'_

"You don't wanna mess with her," he rattled on. "Especially you, being that you're a guy. It's a well known fact that she absolutely _hates _men. Particularly her father, Death Scythe Spirit. Any guy who gives her a wrong look; their face becomes a floor ornament." her father was a Death Scythe, cool. She must go to that DWMA after school. Everyone knew about that school.

"Wow…so I'm guessing that she's a weapon since she can do so much damage," I said, but trailed off as Kid shook his head. "Nope," he said, looking at her like I was. "She's definitely a meister. She uses anything she can get her hands on as a weapon and pounds your face in with it."

I scrunched my forehead in confusion. "Why doesn't she just use her weapon partner?"

Kid looked at me again with the 'oh-my-god-you-have-two-heads' look. "Yeah, cuz she's got a long line of people just dying to pair up with her," he mocked incredulously. We looked up at her again just in time to see her trip some kid in crutches walking by her. Due to his appearance, I could assume it was Ox. Poor sap. Wonder what he did to make her so angry?

We both visibly winced as he hit the floor, _hard_, and she simply continued on reading. I couldn't see her face, but given that she was a demonic…demon, I could just imagine her smiling to herself. To be honest, now I was afraid. So not cool.

The teacher walked in then, 10 minutes late might I add. He sat in his rolling chair and turned to the class. He was a weird lookin guy (this whole school was weird) and twisted a…screw…sticking out of…his head…..okay.

"Alright class. First day! Get into groups of three and get ready to have some dissecting fun!"

Kid and I let some guy with blue spiky hair into our group (he talked the whole time about he was gonna surpass the gods). We dissected a frog, pretty basic, but it was cool. The kid with blue hair I learned was Black*Star, and he and I had way too much fun cutting up the dead amphibian. Kid just cried at how asymmetrical our incisions were.

I was actually enjoying myself for once, maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.

But all throughout class, my eyes kept drifting back to that mysterious girl. I don't know what it was but, but something about made me feel like…like she didn't want to be feared, like there was something more to her.

She worked alone.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around and it turned out Black*Star and Kid had the same lunch period as me. They invited me to sit with them and their friends. Black*Star's friend, Tsubaki, was from Japan like me, but her English wasn't as good. She was nice enough though, very kind and quiet. How she puts up a ego-maniac evades me.<p>

Kid's friends were not so quiet. Almost as loud as Black*Star, the walking pixie stick Patty was crazy! She could definitely go against Black*Star in a psycho hyper…person contest. Liz was a little bit more held back, but not much. She was such a bad ass. She had a reputation almost as bad as Green Eyes, but even bad ass Liz was scared to take _her_ on.

Seeing as the lunch room was way too loud, I decided to just eat in the hallway. I excused myself from the table, complaining of a headache, and took my books outside. Looking around before sliding down the wall, I made sure no one was around before I pulled out my book. It was a new one my brother got me before I left. I hate him, but I was dying for this book to come out. So I took it.

Hopefully no one comes around. Cool guys don't read.

I ate my sandwich fast so I could have the rest of the period to read as much as I could. It was a sci-fi about life on another planet and how humans had to ward off some aliens that wanted to eat them. It was the 5th in the series, and after about 10 minutes I was on chapter 7. I was so captivated with the book, I didn't even hear her walk by me. didn't hear her footsteps stop short, turn around, and stop in front of me.

Crap. I was caught. There goes my budding reputation as the 'cool guy.'

Slowly lowering the book, I looked at the feet in front of me. They were classic high top black Converse, but had skull emblems all over them. I recognized them as the DWMA symbol. It was an extra curricular school for delinquents used to teach them morals and perform community service, such as helping cops find and arrest small town criminals.

There was only one person I've meet so far today that could have those shoes.

Glancing up with my eyes, I saw Green Eyes looking down at me. I was expecting the look she gave me in the classroom, but she gave me a completely different look. She actually looked surprised. And intrigued.

Deciding to downplay it, I turned my head up to her and shot out, "What? Never seen a guy read before?"

She didn't even blink, and inside I braced myself for the ass whooping I was gonna get. But it never came. Instead she straightened back up and walked away. Wow! I got off again no problem. Go cool me!

I watched her walk away. Green Eyed Tiny Tits had a nice swag, gotta admit. If she weren't so damn anti-social, I might actually take a shot-

"That's a good series. Can't wait for the 6th one."

She said it quietly, but I heard her. It was the first time I heard her talk. Strange as it was, it kinda reminded me of when my brother played the violin.

I felt like I had to say something but what? It had to sound cool, like I wasn't scared shitless by her!

"Uh, hey!," she walked a little slower when hearing my voice. It cracked a bit at the end (NOT COOL) so I tried to quietly clear my throat. "Soul…My names Soul."

She stopped short and just froze. I swallowed. God, what did I do now? All I said was my name. Jesus, way to go 'cool guy.' Finally got her to say something and you go and fuck it up with-

"Maka."

Then she walked around the corner. Maka… Huh…. Just maybe.

This was gonna be a good year.

* * *

><p>She held her breath as she walked away. Well, not walked, more like ran. As soon as she was out of his sight, she booked it to her favorite reading spot she liked to go to during her lunch. End of the hall, by the stairs, on the window ledge. Perfect reading light conditions and absolute silence. The only sound anywhere was the pounding of her heart.<p>

It had taken her 10 minutes to get to chapter 7 last night, but she just couldn't focus now. All she could think of was Red Eyes, sitting just a few classes away. Soul, the new kid with white hair and striking red eyes.

She'd heard some girls in the hallway earlier say he was 'omg totally hot, but those eyes are soooo creepy.' she rolled her eyes remembering. He was fucking gorgeous. At first she though he was a little sheltered, but when he didn't back down after taking her seat, she knew he was different.

All other kids couldn't bear to look her straight in the eyes, but he stared back no problem. She liked that.

Giving up on the book, she sleepily gazed out the window. Closing her eyes, she could only see him behind her lids. The image of him reading, her favorite series!, was burned into her memory. And then he spoke…

She couldn't help the girly giggle that escaped her lips. He talked to her! Actually told her his name! He was different. So different. She loved it.

Tomorrow, she told herself, tomorrow I will talk to him! I will. I'm sick of being so alone.

This was gonna be a good year.

* * *

><p>AN: and you see where it goes from there. I could turn this into a story (if u guys really want me to) BUT I want at least 5 reviews saying yes. And I wanna post up at least 2 more chapters for my other SE stories before even considering this sttory. For now a one shot. Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it=D

I wuv you my churros=3

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey mis churros! Long time no see right! Ahah….hah…..*silence and glares from the crowd*….I should probably explain myself…. My grandparents came up for a visit! I got my permit! I've been driving around the base practicing! I've been job hunting! I stubbed my toe! I had a major writer's block! I'M SORRY_

Anyway, enjoy chapter dos! And get ready for an ass beating!

* * *

><p>It was the second week of school. I had a nice group of friends and I got along really well with Black*Star and Kid. I'd consider them my best friends which was pretty cool, seeing as I've never had a best friend before.<p>

This new school was really cool so far. The classes were great, the teachers were weird, the food was pretty good. Everything was going great. Except one thing.

She hasn't talked to me.

She went back to ignoring me after that first day. I thought that maybe we'd get to talk more in the science class we shared, maybe even sit together in lunch, but nothing happened. She doesn't look at me, talk to me, even acknowledge me.

I've tried to keep my mind off of her by reading as many books as I can. But I found that as the male protagonist came into contact with the female protagonist, I was picturing me and her. It's extremely embarrassing when I'm reading one of those teen love crap scenes. So that plan to distract myself failed.

I also took up an extra class; creative writing. I wasn't any good at making up my own stories, but the free verse poetry was easy enough. I wrote about my life and stuff happening in it. At the end of the first few weeks we had to hand in our favorite pieces to be graded. All my favorites were about a re-accuring figure I especially liked. A quiet girl, feared by all, loved by one. Coincidence? Hell no. Epic fail.

The more I thought about how much I wanted to talk to her, the more my "little demon" in my head aksed me _why_ I wantedto. _"She's so scary, She's an outcast fro a reason. She doesn't give two shits about you."_

The part I hate the most is that he's right, damnit. So what she's totally cool and bad-ass. So what we happen to enjoy the same books. And who frikkin cares that she's so goddamn sexy when she punches a guy's face in!

Said guy was currently on the floor writhing in pain. Glasses? Check. Weird "pillars" of hair on both sides of head? Check. Stupid loser who doesn't' know when to shut up? Yeah.

What the hell is up with Ox Ford that he just can't leave Maka alone?

So lost in my own stupid self pity, I didn't even see what had caused her to punch him in the middle of the hall. I didn't even see her walk by me, which was quiet surprising seeing as I just about jump out of my seat when she comes into class. I've become so tuned to her footsteps and breathing. Very creeper like, I know. Sue me.

I stopped there in the hall to watch what else would go down, with about 40 other people walkin' to classes. Ox's crutches were in Maka's hands. That explains the huge and bruising dent in the sap's head. Ouch…

"What's up?," a short kid asked as he came up beside me. It was Black*Star. I didn't answer, seeing Ox on the floor and Maka beating him his own crutches was explanation enough. "Ow, damn," he winced, showing pain for the guy as Maka kicked his groin, the force of her kick sending him into the lockers. He wheezed and coughed up blood, but Maka didn't stop there. She grabbed onto the door of an open locker and held onto it as she continued to kick Ox's sides. Every kick lifted him off the ground, his back sliding up and down the lockers, blood gurgling from his mouth.

The ass kicking he was getting was pretty brutal. When all the spectators finally realized this wasn't just a warning beating, but a "I'm going to seriously hurt you now" kinda fight, several of them ran forward to try and help Ox. Others ran to get teachers and the headmaster.

The few who were brave enough to approach Maka teamed up and all held onto her at the same time. They grabbed her arms and feet while Ox's best friend Harvar did his best to quickly but gently drag him away from the fight, but he didn't get far. The burdens on her appendages quickly trashed and on the floor, blood gushing from their own noses, mixing with Ox's blood on the floor, Maka lunged at Ox.

"Holy shit!," Black*Star exclaimed at the sight before us. I couldn't speak. Now, kids were running away, trying desperately to escape before they too come under Maka's wrath, but Black*Star and I remained. "Jesus Christ, Man! Should we do something?," he yelled at me. I just stared wide eyed as Harvar expertly kicked Maka in the stomach before she could reach Ox. Now it was her turn to be slammed into a locker.

We barely had enough time to get out of the way as her body was sent flying into lockers behind us. They buckled under the force of her landing, caved in and held her limp body. Her upper body and head were inside of a locker while her hips and legs rested on the floor. A few trickles of blood seeped down the locker door and pooled at her feet. She didn't move. I was going to be sick.

And just like that the fight was over. People who were brave enough to stay and watch slowly walked away to their classes, whispering about how much Maka deserved that kick. The late bell rang and the hall was empty save for Black*Star and me, Harvar trying to stop Ox's bleeding, and Kim (Ox's crush) who tried to help him as best as they could. Maka's crumpled body was forgotten in the lockers. Down the incredibly long hallway, I could make out the shape of the assistant principal, lead by Kid, making his way to the scene of the crime. This school was so ridiculously huge that it'd take them at least 5 minutes just to get to us.

But I couldn't focus on it for long. The smell of blood, Maka's blood, wafted up my nose and into my lungs. The iron smell made me dizzy and I swayed, grabbing onto Black*Star's arm for support. "Hey, Man!," he said, putting both his hands under my armpits to slowly lower me to the ground. "Aw come on! Don't be such a frikkin pansy, it's just blood!," he teased, but the growing nervousness in his voice made his statement loose it's intended effect.

I laid my head on the cool ground and closed my eyes tightly, trying to breath through my mouth. When the world was still again, I opened my eyes and was met with black converse. High tops with skulls. The blood pooled on the ground slowly made it's way towards me, eventually staining my white hair red. Like blood on the snow.

I violently shoved away from her blood and still body, exclaiming "I'm gonna be sick!," to Black*Star. He helped me to my feet and set me against a pair of lockers next to Kim, far away from the blood. He stood back a little as I leaned into the wall and tried to tear my eyes from her body. He kept his eyes on me, arms out, ready to catch me if I sway again. So not cool.

Maybe it was because I was staring so intently, maybe it was because no one else was looking, maybe it was just my mind playing with me, but I couldn't help but wonder how no one noticed her move. Two bloodied hands shot out of the locker to angrily grip the crumpled edges. The arms bent at the elbows, slowly lifting up a bloody chest and head. The head stayed hung over the body's lap, even more blood dripping onto the once clean jeans.

Despite the blood making my head ache, my body found just enough strength to breath one short laugh at Harvar. He looked up at me as I just stupidly grinned at him, the woozy feeling coming back and making my legs shake. "Dude," I whispered weakly, "You're dead."

The body lifted its head. Fiery green eyes locked onto Harvar as he pressed a hand onto Ox's bleeding neck. Blood dripped through the soaked hair onto the eyes, illuminating the killing intent.

I always thought she was kinda cute when she's mad. She makes this little pout with her bottom lip and crinkles her eyebrows together alittle. All together, she looked like an angry kitten who thought it was a lion. But this Maka I saw lifting itself out of the lockers and slinking towards Harvar's unsuspecting body was not a little kitten. It wasn't a lion. It was worse. It wasn't anything I've ever seen before. It scared me.

I was scared shitless for Harvar as her tiny shadow loomed over Ox's body. His eyes widened with unadulterated fear and he pushed Harvar's head away, trying to make him see the coming danger. But Harvar stood up calmly and slowly turned to face Maka head on. He sure as hell didn't look scared.

"Hell," Black*Star whispered next to me, to no one in particular and for no particular reason. Behind us, the assistant principal's footsteps were just coming into hearing distance.

We watched as Maka continued to pound her blood shot eyes into Harvar's. The atmosphere was crinkling with the tenseness radiating from Maka's body. I could tell she was trying to hold back her fists as Harvar opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know why you continue to beat up my friend for simply speaking the truth," he said quietly. He paused a moment to see if she'd say anything, but she was to flustered and flabbergasted to answer. "You act as if it's Ox's fault for all your misfortune. What he tells others is no different from what they say, but you choose to only target him. Why?"

He waited for her answer with that stupid calm face. It finally got on her nerves, and she answered. "I've never heard others talk about my mother the way he does and it's disgusting!," she spat through clenched teeth. She flexed her hands into fists and relaxed them again repeatedly, still resisting the urge to punch Ox's face in.

Harvar huffed at her response, it was almost a laugh, and slowly stepped towards. "What he says," he said with every step, "Is just what the others have. They just have never been brave enough to voice their thoughts to you. What is disgusting, Maka, is how you make everyone fear you. Who are you?," he asked incredulously. He was in her face now but she refused to back off, instead choosing to stare intently at him as he towered over her and continued in his questioning.

"Who are you? You are no one to be scared of. You are just the cast off daughter of a mother whore who left you with her cheating husband to travel the world. And what did your father do with you? Gave you to the first family willing enough to take you in. You are unloved and unwanted."

She had enough.

Maka let out a fierce battle cry as she rammed her fist into Harvar's face. He easily dodged it and grabbed her tiny fist in his much bigger hands and twisted her arm back behind her. She cried out in pain as he threw her away from him and sent her back into the broken lockers. But she didn't falter. She bounced off the wall and launched herself full force at Harvar and wrapped her arms around his neck, knocking them both to the ground. Kim and her friends screamed as they pulled Ox up and tried to run him down to the nurses office. I made no move from my locker to stop Maka as she grabbed Harvar's collar and pulled his head off the ground and punched it back down.

Blood spurted from his nose and me and Black*Star heard a sickening crunch. "Um…," he looked at me nervously, "Are you alright here? I think someone should stop her." I looked away from Maka and Harvar just as he rolled them over to straddle her chest and pin her arms to the ground, to look behind me to see where the hell Kid and the assistant principal were. They were still far down the hall, the old man had to stop to catch his breath.

I turned back to Black*Star and nodded. "Good luck," I said. He left me there and ran to Harvar who was behind spat blood at by Maka as she rolled to put him on the bottom again. Star wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and pulled, _hard, _upward, but she clamped her legs around Harvar's hips and continued to swing at him. "Fuck," Star swore as she narrowly missed his head.

After a few more minutes of struggling, swearing, and a lot more blood, Black*Star managed to pull Maka off of Harvar's bloody body. He pulled her by her elbows away from Harvar, who stayed on the floor, coughing up blood. Finally, a teacher came running down the hall, past the old man and kid, and towards Black*Star. It was my science teacher with the screw.

"Stein!," Star grunted loudly. He desperately needed help holding Maka. She wriggled and kicked against Black*Star, screaming unintelligent things at Harvar. "And you were where?," Stein asked uncaringly as he passed me, but speed walked to take Maka off Star's hands before I could answer.

It was over just as soon as it began. Stein carried Maka's now limp and tired body down the hall towards police officers that were called. Medics rushed to the nurses office for Ox and a few came to help Harvar off the floor. Kids crowded the windows of the closed classroom doors, watching everything. For days they would talk of what they saw. The fight. The blood. Maka's murderous actions.

But all they saw was the fight, blood, and a scary side of Maka.

Nobody saw her tears streaming down her face as she wailed in pain and anger.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

So whatcha think? Worth the wait? I hope so. I tried to write this awesomely to make up for making you guys wait so long.

Review^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Your reviews have moved my lazy butt to write some more. For all of you reading forever and always, it's coming along slowly. My original story line has been altered a bit to a new one that I think will be more interesting, so that is my reason for the slow update. Sorry again.

But remember, your reviews always make me happy and give me motivation =D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The off white walls passed me in a blur as I sped down the halls, looking for the room. Women in scrubs scowled at me as I narrowly missed their food carts and I muttered my apologies. But I could really care less about that right now. The plastic handles of the bag I carried dug into my hand. There were books inside.<p>

My favorite series, actually. It was the newest one out and I was taking it to her.

Finally, I came up to room 564. I stood outside it, my new found courage waning. My resolve to bring her the book and see how she was doing faded away the more I stared at her door. Around me, nurses rushed past, talking animatedly about a newly born baby. I could only catch that something had gone wrong during labor and the doctor needed help fast. A small yelp came from a room behind me. Screams were heard in the distance. I hated hospitals.

On the other side of the door, I suddenly heard weak coughing. Coughing and wheezing; like it was hard to breath. The lady at the front desk told me Maka was the only one in the room, so I knew it was her coughing. My heart jumped, thinking that she was still in pain after being in the hospital for 3 days.

My courage coming back to me, I swallowed my insecurities and gingerly nudged the door open. Inside it there was soft light, curtains closed, the sun peeking through a slit. To my left there was a small room. Stepping through the door, I saw it was a bathroom. Walking past it an further in, I saw an empty bed, a TV on the wall across it. Even though the bed was empty, the TV was on low; voices mumbling. A curtain was pulled between the empty bed and looked like another bed next to a window. A quiet _plip plip _was resounding off the walls. Having surveyed the room, I quietly closed the door and winced slightly when it clicked loudly.

Sheets shuffling came from behind the curtain. "Clarinda? That you?," a voice meekly called out.

It was Maka. I walked away from the empty bed and made my way around the curtain. My heart stopped when I saw her.

Under the sherbet green throw, she looked so tiny and frail. Her skin was pale and pasty, forehead was clammy and her hair stuck to it, while the rest lay messily on the pillow. Under the blanket, I could only make out the bumps that were her knees and feet; the bed swallowing the rest of her up. She had a tube under nose, no doubt giving her oxygen. She looked away from the window to look at me with hooded eyes.

"Soul," she said, like she knew I was coming. "The one and only," I smiled half heartedly.

She smiled back briefly, returning her gaze to the window. I followed her gaze. Outside the window I could only see some clouds and blue sky, nothing to big. I looked at her again. Her breathing was labored.

"So, what brings you to this joyful place?," she asked just as another scream rang out from the hall. We both laughed morbidly at the timing.

I awkwardly lifted the plastic bag and set it at the foot of her bed. She only moved her eyes to see what it was, probably too tired to actually move. Then it hit me: she was tired. I wanted to seriously hurt myself for not seeing that before and just leaving her to sleep. It wasn't cool to keep the almost dead up. But, hell, I was already here!

"I, uh," I cleared my throat and started again, not looking at her, "I brought you something. You know, so you're not so bored."

This got her attention and her eyes gained some of that familiar spark. She smiled weakly again. "What is it?," she asked excitedly.

I picked the bag up again and walked to stand next to her, blocking the sun from her face. The bag crinkled obnoxiously as I pulled the book from it. "Close your eyes," I said quickly before she could see it. Maka did as she was told and put her hands out expectantly.

The book was thick and pretty heavy. It'll keep her occupied for awhile. I put it in her frail hands and her hands fells lightly from the weight. With her eyes still closed, she placed it on her lap and felt its cover.

"A book!," she squeaked then opened her eyes before I could answer. Under the covers, she kicked she feet a little from her excitement. "Oh, it's the new one!"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I saw it in the store and remembered you saying that you liked it so…"

I trailed off to watch her open the front cover and run her fingers down the pages. "I kinda read it last night though, before bringing it here," I mumbled sheepishly.

She looked at me with shocked eyes but the smile was still there. "Wow, you read this in one night?," she asked, obviously impressed.

I think I blushed when I replied, "Well, yeah…It was good." the way she was looking at me kind of made me uncomfortable, but it was a good kind of discomfort. I wasn't used to that look, but I'd like to.

In her haste to see the back cover, she dropped the book off the other side of the bed. When she went to reach for it, however, something banged into my head.

"Ah f-," I started to swear, rubbing my head, but stopped when I saw what it was. It was a blood bag. So that was where the _plip plip_ was coming from. I followed the blood dripping into a tube that ran down and onto the bed. It fed into a needle that was in Maka's hand, covered in tape.

"Oh! I'm sorry!," she apologized whiled she pulled the tube to test how far she could move. It wasn't far.

She pouted, disgruntled with her immobility, and I chuckled as I went to retrieve the book for her. Coming back to my side, I plopped the book next to her. She smiled in thanks and pointed behind me. "There's a chair there…if you want to stay," she said mumbled, going back to leafing through the book.

I looked behind me to find the most uncomfortable chair I've ever seen in my life. But I did want to stay, so I sucked it up and pulled the chair over. Thank god it didn't screech. I sank into it and sure enough the springs dug into my ass. Not cool.

"So," Maka began, unaware of my uncomfortable fidgeting, "What are your thoughts on the story?" she placed her hand lovingly on the book and looked to me. I was sitting on the edge, holding my body up with my arm on the armrest.

"Uh, after this last one or the one before?", I asked.

"The last one! I don't want you to ruin _this _for me!," she picked up the book for emphasis. I laughed and thought back to last book. I tried to give her an answer without mixing up the two books and giving something away.

"Well," I said, "I think that Prosper is definitely hiding something from the rest of the group. Malice is going to find their hideout. Benevolence killed the child. Clarity is pregnant with Prosper's child. Mikal is going to run away to try and rescue Clandestine from The Court."

Maka listened attentively to my thoughts and he eyebrows crinkled a bit. "Since when did Clandestine get taken?," she asked.

"…Oh, crap. Sorry," I smacked my forehead sheepishly.

Her face reddened in anger since I did end up giving something away. "Soul!," she whined.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't help but laugh at her face as she huffed. Eventually she got over it, and we slipped into silence. All that was heard was the occasional moan outside and the blood dripping. Thinking of the blood bag made me think of the fight that sent her here. Her blood. Dripping from her head to the floor. All over the walls and the lockers. Ox's blood pooled on the floor. So much blood.

That all too familiar feeling of falling came to me and my head spun. Maybe thinking about that wasn't exactly a good idea. I shook my head once to gain my bearings and clear my head. Maka was paying any attention to me, so I shut my eyes and grit my teeth. So that she wouldn't notice my heavier breathing, I tried to make small talk.

"So, why did you have to come here? I mean, beside the…blood, you didn't seem that badly hurt. Ox was worse of than you."

She giggled. "Yeah, he's two floors down. He actually requested to be as far from me as possible. As if I'd be able to do anything in a hospital." She sighed and didn't say anything for awhile, but I still couldn't open my eyes to see what she was doing. Suddenly she spoke again.

"I lost too much blood. They had to rush me here to give me a blood bag…I have hemophilia," she finished quietly.

"Oh," I said trying to sound like I understood, but honestly I had no frikkin clue what that was. It didn't sound good. "..Yeah, what is that?"

She giggled again. "It means I can't stop bleeding, stupid." Yeah, that's kinda bad.

"Oh," I said, this time sounding more somber.

"Yeah…"

Again, and awkward silence loomed over us as I tried to think of anything but blood. I thought back to the fight, listening rather than watching it. I played Harvar's words over and over. What he said about Maka…

"_Who are you? You are no one to be scared of. You are just the cast off daughter of a mother whore who left you with her cheating husband to travel the world. And what did your father do with you? Gave you to the first family willing enough to take you in. You are unloved and unwanted."_

What exactly happened to Maka before?

My breathing returned to normal and I was able to open my eyes. I was going to ask Maka just what Harvar had meant, but she was asleep. Her eyelids quivered and had a slight blue tint. Her breathing was much softer. I watched her sleep, hypnotized by the movement of her chest. Up and down with every breath.

Tomorrow I'll come back and ask her. For now, I'll just let her sleep. She needed her rest.

Standing up, I put the chair back in the corner and went to turn the TV off. Coming back to Maka, I closed the rest of curtains so the sun wouldn't disturb her.

Listening to her soft snores as I left the room, I welcomed the warm feeling in my stomach.

* * *

><p>Next chappie Maka explains her rough past. Maybe Soul will tell his, who knows!<p>

Til then mis churros!


End file.
